Schwäbische Alb
miniatur|Albhochfläche bei [[Erpfingen]] Die Schwäbische Alb, früher auch Schwäbischer Jura genannt, ist ein in Baden-Württemberg und mit seinen Ostausläufern auch in Bayern gelegenes, sich von Südwest nach Nordost hinziehendes Mittelgebirge in Süddeutschland. Sie ist eine durch Erosionseinflüsse zerteilte Hochebene, die nach Nordwesten durch einen sehr markanten Steilabfall begrenzt wird, hingegen nach Südosten sanft abdacht und dort ins Alpenvorland übergeht. Der nordwestliche Steilabfall wird Albtrauf genannt und trennt Albhochfläche von Albvorland. Im Nordosten grenzt das Mittelgebirge an das Nördlinger Ries. Nach Südwesten kann es mit der schwäbisch-niederalemannischen Sprachgrenze bei Tuttlingen und Spaichingen abgegrenzt werden, oft sind aber weitere Gebiete Gegenstand der Betrachtung (vgl. Gliederung). Die Länge des Gebirges beträgt etwa 200 Kilometer, die Breite im Mittel etwa 40 Kilometer. Geologisch gesehen ist die Schwäbische Alb eine Schichtstufe und als solche Element des Südwestdeutschen Schichtstufenlandes. Sie ist ferner Teil der Tafeljuralandschaft zwischen Basel und Coburg. Diese Tafeljuralandschaft wiederum ist mit Faltenjura und Fränkischer Alb Bestandteil der Juragebirgszüge zwischen Genf und Coburg. Geographie Gliederung miniatur|hochkant|Typische Alblandschaft der Kuppenalb: Der [[Kornbühl bei Salmendingen]] Manche, aber nicht alle Gebiete der Schwäbischen Alb haben traditionelle Eigennamen. Daneben gibt es neuere, durch Geographen vergebene Bezeichnungen. Die Regionen des Tafeljura ab Baaralb (zum Teil) bis Basler Tafeljura gehören streng genommen nicht mehr zur Schwäbischen Alb (Sprachgrenze bei Spaichingen und Tuttlingen), dennoch werden vor allem Gebiete nördlich des Hochrheins oft zu ihr gezählt. Teilregionen etwa von Nordost nach Südwest: Riesalb, Härtsfeld, Albuch, Heidenheimer Alb, Niedere Alb, Stubersheimer Alb, Ulmer Alb, Hochsträß, Blaubeurer Alb, Uracher Alb (Vordere Alb und Hintere Alb), Münsinger Alb, Lutherische Berge, Landgericht, Reutlinger Alb, Zwiefalter Alb, Tautschbuch, Zollernalb, Großer Heuberg. Teilregionen des Tafeljura im alemannischen Raum: Baaralb, Hegaualb, Randen, Klettgaujura, Aargauer Tafeljura, Tafeljura um Basel. Im Sinne der naturräumlichen Einheiten werden nach dem Handbuch der Naturräumlichen Gliederung Deutschlands von Emil Meynen aus den 50er Jahren für die Haupteinheitengruppe D60 nach einer neueren Unterteilung des Bundesamt für Naturschutz (BfN/1994) folgende Haupteinheiten unterschieden: * 090 Randen (Klettgau- und Randenalb) * 091 Hegaualb * 092 Baaralb und Oberes Donautal * 093 Hohe Schwabenalb * 094 Mittlere Kuppenalb * 095 Mittlere Flächenalb * 096 Albuch und Härtsfeld * 097 Lonetal-Flächenalb (Nieder Alb) * 098 Riesalb Topographie Der Albtrauf, der Nordwestrand des Gebirges, stellt eine bis zu 400 Meter hohe, meist steil abfallende Schichtstufe dar. Der hingegen geomorphologisch nicht fassbare Südostrand kann geologisch durch das Abtauchen der jurassischen Schichten unter die Molasseschichten des Alpenvorlandes markiert werden. Nördlich der Südgrenze hat sich, während des Miozäns, durch das obere Molassemeer ein stellenweise bis heute gut erhaltenes Kliff (Heldenfinger Kliff) entwickelt. Diese Klifflinie verläuft von Tuttlingen im Südwesten bis Donauwörth im Nordosten. Die die Schwäbische Alb aufbauenden Schichten sind ungefaltet und schräggestellt. Das „Einfallen“ der Schichtfläche erfolgt von Nordwest nach Südost. Die durchschnittlichen Höhenlagen nehmen nicht nur nach Südost ab. Auch vom Großen Heuberg ausgehend werden die Höhenwerte nach Südwest und Nordost geringer. Ausgeprägte Gipfelberge sind nicht typisch für die Schwäbische Alb. Die höchsten Punkte befinden sich zum größten Teil entlang des Albtraufs. Die Erosion hat vor und am Steilabfall zahlreiche Auslieger, Berghalbinseln und Zeugenberge zur Folge, die mit der Schichtstufe des Albkörpers verbunden sind. Eine ausgeprägte Zertalung findet sich sowohl im Bereich des Albtraufs als auch im Binnenbereich. Der vielzitierte Begriff der „Albhochfläche“ gilt daher nur für die Gebiete zwischen den Tälern. Diese Hochflächen lassen sich in die nordwestliche Kuppenalb mit kleinräumig-unruhigem Relief und hohen Anteilen an Wald und Grünland sowie die südöstliche, stärker ackerbaulich genutzte Flächenalb gliedern (Klifflinie). Die höchsten Erhebungen des Albkörpers reichen bis knapp über 1000 Meter. Sie sind alle im südwestlichen Teil der Alb, vor allem im Bereich des Großen Heubergs, zu finden. Im Folgenden eine Auflistung von Erhebungen mit oder über 1000 Meter: Lemberg (1015 m, höchster Punkt der Schwäbischen Alb), Oberhohenberg (1011 m), Hochberg (1009 m), Wandbühl (1007 m), Rainen (1006 m), Montschenloch (1004 m), Plettenberg (1002 m), Bol (1002 m), Hochwald (1002 m), Hummelsberg (1002 m), Kehlen (1001 m), Schafberg (1000 m). miniatur|Der Zeugenberg [[Hohenzollern (Berg)|Zoller trägt die Burg Hohenzollern]] Zeugenberge sind (bezogen auf die stufenbildende Gesteinsschicht) mit der Schichtstufe nicht mehr verbunden und stehen meist freierodiert vor dem Albtrauf. Sofern es vor dem Albtrauf stehende Berge vulkanischen Ursprungs sind, sind sie geologisch gesehen „Pseudo-Zeugenberge“. Im Folgenden eine Auflistung von Zeugenbergen, mit und ohne Schichtflächenrest, sortiert von Nordost nach Südwest. Die mit „(V)“ markierten Berge haben einen vulkanischen Kern, der in entscheidendem Maße mitverantwortlich für ihr Entstehen ist. Zeugenberge ohne Schichtfläche: Ipf (668 m), Stuifen (757 m), Rechberg (707 m), Hohenstaufen (684 m), Limburg (597 m), Floriansberg (522 m) (V), Achalm (707 m), Georgenberg (602 m) (V), Zoller (855 m), Hohenkarpfen (912 m), Lupfen (977 m). Zeugenberge mit Schichtfläche: Hesselberg (689 m), Scheuelberg (717 m), Kaltes Feld (781 m), Heldenberg (726 m), Michelsberg (724 m), Farrenberg (820 m), Filsenberg (805 m), Plateauscholle von Burgfelden mit Heersberg (964 m), Hundsrücken (931 m), Lochenstein (963 m), Schafberg (1000 m), Plettenberg (1002 m). miniatur|links|Der [[Runder Berg|Runde Berg ist ein Ausliegerberg]] Der Hesselberg gehört naturräumlich gesehen zwar eher zur Fränkischen Alb, liegt aber dialektgeographisch im vorschwäbischen Gebiet (schwäbisch-fränkischer Übergangsbereich mit Überwiegen schwäbischer Merkmale). Auch andere Gebiete der westlichsten Fränkischen Alb am Ostrand des Ries befinden sich im schwäbischen, schwäbisch-fränkischen oder schwäbisch-bairischen Mundartraum. Im Gegensatz zu Zeugenbergen sind Ausliegerberge noch wesentlich mit der Schichtstufe verbunden. Im Folgenden eine Auflistung von Ausliegern, mit und ohne Schichtflächenrest, sortiert von Nordost nach Südwest. Die mit „(V)“ markierten Berge haben einen vulkanischen Kern, der in entscheidendem Maße mitverantwortlich für ihr Entstehen ist. Auslieger ohne Schichtfläche: Hohenneuffen (743 m), Jusi (673 m) (V), mit Hörnle ( ), Uracher Schlossberg (692 m), Runder Berg (711 m). Auslieger mit Schichtfläche: Teckberg (775 m), Gräbelesberg (915 m). Geologie miniatur|Ein Kalkstein[[Aufschluss (Geologie)|aufschluss am Dreifaltigkeitsberg bei Spaichingen]] Die Alb stellt eine Schichtstufe des Süddeutschen Schichtstufenlands dar. Sie besteht aus sedimentären marinen Ablagerungen. Diese Gesteine entstanden während der Jurazeit am Boden eines Meeres. Die jurassischen Gesteine bilden drei Hauptformationen. Nach ihrer Farbe unterscheidet man lokal von unten nach oben Lias (Schwarzer Jura), Dogger (Brauner Jura) und Malm (Weißer Jura). miniatur|hochkant|Der Kalksteinbruch im [[Blau (Fluss)|Blautal bei Gerhausen]] Die Gesteine des Schwarzen Jura sind Tonschiefer und werden durch einen hohen Gehalt an Bitumen und Pyrit gefärbt. Man spricht auch (fälschlich) von Ölschiefer. Dieses Gestein tritt am Fuß des Albtraufs auf und ist berühmt für seine Funde von Ichthyosauriern. Am besten kann man diese im Urwelt-Museum Hauff in Holzmaden oder im Fossilienmuseum des Holcim-Werkforums in Dotternhausen betrachten. Die Schichten des Braunen Jura, sandig-tonige Mergel, erhalten ihre braune Farbe durch einen recht hohen Gehalt an Eisen. Dieses Eisen wurde in Wasseralfingen bei Aalen auch als oolithisches Eisenerz abgebaut. Der Weiße Jura, der die Steilstufe des Albtraufs bildet, besteht aus fast reinem Calcit, der in einem sauerstoffreichen und lebendigen Meer abgelagert wurde. Er ist charakterisiert durch eine wechselnde Folge von Mergeln, Kalkbänken und Massenkalken (Riffen). Der in einer Reihe großer Steinbrüche – beispielsweise am Plettenberg nahe Dotternhausen, bei Schelklingen und bei Grabenstetten – abgebaute Kalkstein wird zur Zementherstellung und als Straßenschotter verwendet. Hochreine Kalksteine – der CaCO3-Gehalt beträgt teilweise über 99 % – werden im Blautal bei Ulm gewonnen und als Ulmer Weiß an die chemische Industrie in alle Welt verkauft. In allen Jurasedimenten sind vielfältige Fossilien enthalten, die man auf einer Wanderung leicht selbst finden kann. Anhand der für die jeweilige Schicht typischen Leitfossilien erstellte der Geologe Friedrich August Quenstedt die nach ihm benannte Gliederung des süddeutschen Juras. Die Schwäbische Alb ist eines der größten zusammenhängenden Karstgebiete in Deutschland. Der wasserlösliche Kalkstein wird ausgewaschen, so dass sich Höhlen, Dolinen und Trockentäler bilden. Trockentäler sind Vorzeitformen. Eine Möglichkeit ihrer Entstehung ist die Tieferlegung der Erosionsbasis im Bereich von wasserdurchlässigen Gesteinen und Absenkung des Grundwasserspiegels. Trockentäler können auch unter kaltzeitlichen Bedingungen in Gebieten mit wasserdurchlässigen Gesteinen entstanden sein. Möglich war dieses, weil Dauerfrostböden das Versickern des Wassers verhindert hatten. Als Resultat der Verkarstung weist die Alb nur sehr wenige Oberflächengewässer auf. Die Entwässerung ist etwa 150 bis 200 m tief in das Gestein verlagert und erfolgt durch Klüfte und Höhlen. Entsprechend der wechselnden Folge von wasserdurchlässigen Kalksteinen und stauenden tonigen Mergeln haben sich im Albkörper zwei Karststockwerke gebildet. Eine der bekanntesten Höhlen ist die Blautopfhöhle mit dem Blautopf als Abfluss. Viele Höhlen sind als Schauhöhlen erschlossen – darunter die tiefste begehbare Schachthöhle Deutschlands, die Laichinger Tiefenhöhle, und eine der längsten Schauhöhlen Süddeutschlands, die Charlottenhöhle – und können gefahrlos besichtigt werden. Andere können im Rahmen von Wanderungen auf eigene Faust besucht werden. Verschiedene geologische und karstkundliche Wanderwege erlauben es auch dem interessierten Laien, viele dieser Besonderheiten zu erkennen und zu verstehen. Außer den Karsterscheinungen gibt es noch weitere geologische Phänomene: den Schwäbischen Vulkan und das Steinheimer Becken. Aufgrund ihrer erdgeschichtlichen Vielfalt und Besonderheiten wurde die Schwäbische Alb 2002 als Nationaler GeoPark in Deutschland ausgezeichnet. 2004 folgte die Anerkennung als Europäischer Geopark und 2005 die Anerkennung durch die UNESCO. Am Südrand der Schwäbischen Alb treten tertiäre Ablagerungen auf, die die Oberfläche bilden. Besonders bekannt ist die Erminger Turritellenplatte bei Ulm, die durch ihren marinen Fossilreichtum bekannt ist. Böden Die aus dem Weißjura entstandenen Böden sind überwiegend schwer und lehmig, örtlich auch locker und krümelig. Neben tiefgründigen Böden finden sich auch Standorte mit sehr geringer Bodenauflage. Zu den typischen Böden zählen: Rendzina, Terra fusca und Braunerde-Pelosol. Erdbeben miniatur|links|[[Erdbebensicheres Bauen|Erdbebenzonen in Deutschland nach DIN 4149]] Die Schwäbische Alb gehört zu den erdbebenreichsten und -gefährdensten Zonen Deutschlands. Höhlen miniatur|[[Laichinger Tiefenhöhle]] Die Schwäbische Alb ist ein Karstgebiet, in dem rund 2500 Höhlen bekannt sind. Einige davon sind als Schauhöhlen ausgebaut: Klima und Vegetation Aufgrund der geographischen Lage ist das Klima auf der Schwäbischen Alb rauer und meistens ca. 3–5 °C kälter als im Vorland. Die durchschnittliche Jahrestemperatur beträgt auf der Alb zwischen 4 und 7 °C, im Januar liegt das langjährige Mittel bei −2 °C, im Juli bei rund 15 °C. Insgesamt sind die Temperaturen recht kalt für Mittelgebirge und sind vergleichbar mit den Temperaturen des deutlich höheren Südschwarzwaldes. Da die bevorzugte Wetterseite der Nordwesten ist, verzeichnet der Albtrauf durch den Steigungsregen deutlich höhere Niederschlagsmengen als das tiefer gelegene Albvorland, dabei nehmen die Niederschläge Richtung Ostalb aufgrund der geringeren Höhen eher ab. Der Große Heuberg fällt diesbezüglich etwas aus dem Rahmen, denn trotz der höheren Lage fallen dort kaum mehr Niederschläge (rund 1000–1100 mm pro Jahr) als auf der mittleren Alb zwischen Reutlingen und Göppingen. Dies erklärt sich durch die Nähe zum Schwarzwald und dem daraus resultierenden Regenschatten, der eben bis zum Heuberg reicht. Im Herbst und Winter stellen sich manchmal sogenannte Inversionswetterlagen ein, bei denen es auf der Albhochfläche dann sonnig und wärmer ist, während das Neckarvorland bzw. das Donautal im kalten Nebel liegt. An solchen Tagen gibt es auf der Albhochflächer dann oft Fernsicht bis zu den Alpen. Die Landschaft der Schwäbischen Alb hat einen eher rauen, herben Charakter und ist auf der Hochfläche hauptsächlich von Wäldern, Wiesen und den durch die Schäferei entstandenen Wacholderheiden geprägt, während sich der steil über dem nördlichen Vorland aufragende Albtrauf eher mit schroffen Felsabbrüchen präsentiert. Die kargen, steinigen Böden der Alb gelten im Allgemeinen als nicht sonderlich ertragreich, trotzdem wird in einigen Teilen der Schwäbischen Alb auch großflächiger Ackerbau betrieben, besonders im Bereich der Niederen und Ulmer Alb, aber auch auf dem Großen Heuberg. Entwässerung miniatur|links|[[Blautopf in Blaubeuren]] miniatur|hochkant|[[Uracher Wasserfall]] Das Regenwasser wird ganz überwiegend durch Versickerung in den Klüften des Karstgebirges abgeführt und tritt in Karstquellen wieder zu Tage. Nach relativ kurzen Wegen gelangt es zu den großen natürlichen Vorflutern, dem Neckar an der Nordseite und der Donau an der Südseite der Alb. Zwei Hauptarten von Karstquellen können unterschieden werden: * Schicht- und Überlaufquellen, vorwiegend am Albtrauf, wo das Wasser nach nur kurzer Verweildauer (Stunden bis Tage) wieder freigegeben wird. * Austritte aus Höhlen oder Siphons von Höhlen, vorwiegend an der südöstlichen Abdachung der Alb. Bei beiden Arten ist die Schüttung teils sehr groß und/oder stark schwankend. Der Vorfluter Donau, der zwischen Tuttlingen und Sigmaringen die Alb durchbricht, weist eine geologische Besonderheit, die Donauversickerung bei Immendingen, auf. Färbeversuche zeigten, dass die Wasserscheide nahe dem Albtrauf verläuft. Die bedeutendsten Flüsse der Schwäbischen Alb, aufgeteilt nach den beiden Haupt-Flusssystemen, sind: miniatur|[[Naturpark Obere Donau|Donautal beim Knopfmacherfelsen vor Beuron]] Flusssystem Donau: Flusssystem Rhein: Ökologie Flora miniatur|[[Gewöhnlicher Fransenenzian, Fundort Wacholderheide bei Heubach (Ostalb)]] Die Schwäbische Alb verfügt als Mittelgebirge über eine zum Teil subalpine Vegetation. Das botanische Wahrzeichen der Schwäbischen Alb ist die Silberdistel. Auf den Wacholderheiden und südexponierten Hängen wachsen neben der Silber- auch oft die kleinere Golddistel und die Karthäusernelke. Die im Flachland eher seltene Graslilie findet auf den Blumenwiesen der Alb ebenfalls einen geeigneten Wachstumsstandort. Mehrere Enzianarten blühen auf der Schwäbischen Alb. Im Frühjahr verwandelt der Frühlingsenzian die Albflächen in einen regelrechten Farbteppich. Auf der Münsinger Alb wachsen mehrere einheimische Orchideenarten, die allesamt unter Naturschutz stehen. Sonnige Plätze bevorzugt außerdem die Berg-Aster, die knapp 50 Zentimeter hoch wird. Ein größeres Vorkommen der Gewöhnlichen Küchenschelle gibt es unter anderem auf der Schwäbischen Ostalb in der Nähe von Bopfingen. In den Schluchtwäldern der Schwäbischen Alb blühen im Frühjahr unter anderem der Märzenbecher, der Blaustern und der Gelbstern. Etwas später folgen der farbenprächtige Türkenbund und der Eisenhut. Fauna miniatur|Schmetterlinge bei Heubach auf der Ostalb an einer Silberdistel Die Schwäbische Alb bietet durch ihre Vielzahl an unterschiedlichen Biotopen zahlreichen Tierarten einen geeigneten Lebensraum. Wacholderheiden und südexponierte Hang- und Felsflächen beherbergen eine Vielzahl an Schmetterlingen und Wärme liebenden Insekten. Auf der Münsinger Alb lässt sich unter anderem der seltene Apollofalter entdecken. Der Schwalbenschwanz und die Blauflügelige Ödlandschrecke halten sich gerne auf einzelnen Blüten am Rande von Geröllfeldern auf. Auch der eher in den Alpen beheimatete Alpenbock fühlt sich unter anderem auf den sonnigen Felsflächen der Reutlinger Alb wohl. Felsen und Steilwände bieten auch Lebensraum für Uhu, Wanderfalke, Alpensegler und Kolkrabe. Strenge Horstbewachung durch Naturschützer und zeitweilig ausgesprochenes Kletterverbot soll dafür sorgen, dass der Uhu und der Wanderfalke in Ruhe ihre Jungen aufziehen können. Eine größere Dohlenkolonie befindet sich bei Sigmaringen in der Nähe des Schlosses. miniatur|Schwalbenschwanz auf Karthäusernelke (Fundort: Lenninger Alb) Die Felslandschaft des Donautals bietet der Gämse ein auf ihre Bedürfnisse zugeschnittenes Areal. Die Gämse kommt ursprünglich aus den Alpen. Die Population der Schwäbischen Alb ist auf das Aussetzen weniger Tiere vor einigen Jahrzehnten zurückzuführen. Im Jahre 2007 hielten sich auch ein paar Gänsegeier auf der Münsinger Alb auf. Aufgrund fehlender Nahrung an ihren Stammplätzen in Spanien fliegen die Geier Hunderte von Kilometern in andere europäische Regionen. Gänsegeier waren bis zum 19. Jahrhundert im Donautal noch heimisch. Aus dem Donautal wurden in den letzten Jahren sporadisch Nachweise vom Luchs gemeldet, der eigentlich seit dem 19. Jahrhundert ebenfalls als ausgestorben galt. Auf den feuchten Wiesen in den Tälern der Alb und an den Uferzonen im Donautal finden der Graureiher, der Weißstorch, gelegentlich auch der Schwarzstorch und der Kiebitz genügend Nahrung. Biosphärengebiet Schwäbische Alb miniatur|[[Wacholderheide im Naturschutzgebiet Mönchsteig bei Aichen auf der Kuppenalb]] Weite Teile der Mittleren Alb und ihres Vorlandes wurden am 31. Januar 2008 vom Land Baden-Württemberg als Biosphärengebiet Schwäbische Alb ausgewiesen. Die Einrichtung des 85.270 Hektar großen Gebiets geht auf die Aufhebung des Truppenübungsplatzes Münsingen im Jahr 2005 zurück und ist das erste Biosphärengebiet Baden-Württembergs.Verordnung die Untergliederung des gesamten Modellgebietes in Kern-, Pflege- und Entwicklungszonen und Konsequenzen für deren Nutzung Seit dem 26. Mai 2009 ist das Biosphärengebiet Schwäbische Alb auch UNESCO-Biosphärenreservat und gehört somit zum Weltnaturerbe.http://www.unesco.de/ua27-20090.html?&L=0 Siedlungen miniatur|Blick von der [[Burg Teck über Kirchheim/Teck]] Im Gegensatz zu anderen Mittelgebirgen ist die Schwäbische Alb sehr früh besiedelt worden. Dabei ist von den zahlreichen berühmten, in die Altsteinzeit zurückreichenden Fundstellen, insbesondere am Rande des Nördlinger Rieses, im Lone- und Blau- bzw. Aachtal abzusehen, da sie als Zeugnisse einer eiszeitlichen Nutzung durch Jäger und Sammler prinzipiell keine dauernde Besiedlung anzeigen. Schon im frühen Neolithikum, zur Zeit der Linearbandkeramik, wurden erste Bauern auf der Ulmer Alb ansässig.C. Knipper, S. Harris, L. Fisher, R. Schreg, J. Giesler, E. Nocerino: The Neolithic Settlement Landscape of the Southeastern Swabian Alb (Germany). JungsteinSite, Kiel 25. Mai 2005. (pdf, engl.) Ein jungsteinzeitliches Dorf bei Ehrenstein datiert bereits in eine jüngere Phase des Neolithikum. Aus der Bronze- und Hallstattzeit sind zahlreiche Grabhügel überliefert. Mit der Heuneburg entsteht im 6. Jahrhundert v. Chr. ein erstes „protourbanes Zentrum“. In der folgenden Latèneperiode entstand das oppidum Heidengraben bei Grabenstetten. Mit dem Vordringen der Römer im 1. Jahrhundert n. Chr. wurde der Albtrauf kurzzeitig zur Reichsgrenze (Alblimes). Nach der römischen Periode und dem Fall des Limes wurde die Alb sehr schnell wieder aufgesiedelt. Auf dem Runden Berg bei Bad Urach etablierte sich ein alamannischer Fürstensitz. Es entstehen zahlreiche Dörfer und Burgen, jedoch nur relativ wenige Klöster (z. B. Zwiefalten). Zahlreiche Städte kamen über den Status einer Kleinstadt nicht hinaus. Über 900 Meter liegend und somit höchstgelegene Ortschaften der Schwäbischen Alb sind Heinstetten (914 m), Bubsheim (912 m), Burgfelden (912 m), Böttingen (911 m), Meßstetten (907 m) und Heidenstadt (903 m). Größere und bedeutende Städte und Orte auf bzw. am Rand der Schwäbischen Alb, alphabetisch sortiert: Tourismus Wanderwege miniatur|Herbstliche Wacholderheide auf der Ostalb bei Heubach Es gibt zahlreiche gut markierte Wanderwege auf der Schwäbischen Alb. Diese lassen sich einteilen in Streckenwanderwege und Rundwanderwege. Die Streckenwanderwege werden überwiegend vom Schwäbischen Albverein betreut und markiert. Viele Gemeinden haben darüber hinaus auf ihrem Gebiet Rundwanderwege eingerichtet. Die Wanderwege führen oft an den Besonderheiten der Schwäbischen Alb vorbei. Die Silberdistel als inoffizielles Symbol der Schwäbischen Alb ist nur eine von vielen besonderen Blumen, die bei einer Wanderung entdeckt werden können. Das Rückgrat des Wanderwegnetzes bilden die Hauptwanderwege (HW). * Der HW 1 (Schwäbische-Alb-Nordrand-Weg) und der HW 2 (Schwäbische-Alb-Südrand-Weg) umschließen die Schwäbische Alb und erlauben eine mehrwöchige Umwanderung des Gebirges. Sie haben ihre Ausgangs- bzw. Endpunkte in Donauwörth und Tuttlingen. * Auch der HW 3, der HW 4, der HW 5, der HW 7 und der HW 9 berühren auf Teilstrecken die Schwäbische Alb. ** Der HW 3 (Main-Neckar-Rhein-Weg) von Wertheim nach Villingen tritt bei Hechingen in das Gebiet der Schwäbischen Alb ein und verlässt es wieder vor Villingen. ** Der HW 4 (Main-Donau-Bodensee-Weg) von Würzburg nach Friedrichshafen verläuft von Wasseralfingen bis Ulm über die Schwäbische Alb. ** Der HW 5 (Schwarzwald-Schwäbische-Alb-Allgäu-Weg) von Pforzheim bis zum Schwarzen Grat bei Isny berührt die Schwäbische Alb von Reutlingen bis zur Donau. ** Der HW 7 wird auch Schwäbische-Alb-Oberschwaben-Weg genannt. Er verläuft von Lorch bis Friedrichshafen und durchquert die Schwäbische Alb von Göppingen bis Zwiefaltendorf. ** Der HW 9 (Heuberg-Allgäu-Weg) verläuft von Spaichingen bis zum Schwarzen Grat bei Isny und quert die Südwestalb von Spaichingen bis Neuhausen ob Eck. Felsklettern Die Schwäbische Alb bietet teilweise hervorragende Sportklettermöglichkeiten und gehört – zusammen mit dem Elbsandsteingebirge und der Fränkischen Alb – zu den herausragendsten Mittelgebirgen in Deutschland, was das Klettern betrifft. Klettermöglichkeiten gibt es vor allem an den sogenannten Massenkalkfelsen. Das sind Gebilde, die im Jurameer durch Lebewesen (Korallen und Schwämme) aufgebaut und aus dem umgebenden Gestein herausgewittert worden sind. Das obere Donautal bietet die besten Klettermöglichkeiten und die höchsten Wände. Weitere Gebiete mit guten Klettermöglichkeiten befinden sich in der Gegend von Blaubeuren sowie im Lenninger Tal und im Ermstal. Die einzelnen Führen über die zahlreichen größeren und kleineren Felsen sind in mehreren Kletterführern beschrieben. Auf der Ostalb zählen unter anderem die Felsformationen des Rosensteins bei Heubach und das Eselsburger Tal zu den bekanntesten Klettergebieten. Das Klettern ist seit einigen Jahren jedoch nicht mehr an jeder beliebigen Stelle zulässig. Das Naturschutzgesetz von Baden-Württemberg zählt die Felsen zu den sogenannten §24a-Biotopen. Im Grundsatz ist das Betreten dieser Biotope nicht gestattet. In den vergangenen Jahren ist es zwischen der Naturschutzverwaltung und den Kletterverbänden gelungen, die kletterbaren Bereiche sowie die Kletterverbote für die gesamte Schwäbische Alb abzustimmen. Teilweise bestehen die Kletterverbote nur saisonal. Die einzelnen Klettertouren weisen zum größeren Teil obere Schwierigkeitsgrade auf (Schwierigkeitsgrade nach UIAA-Skala ab ca. 4 bis 10). Leichtere Klettereien, wie sie aus den Alpen bekannt sind, gibt es kaum. Wintersport Durch ihre Höhenlage zwischen 600 und 1000 m bietet die Schwäbische Alb viele Möglichkeiten zum Wintersport. Viele Skihänge und Skilanglaufloipen laden zu sportlicher Betätigung ein. Ferienstraßen und Motorsport Bekannteste Ferienstraße ist die Schwäbische Albstraße. Aufgrund ihrer dünnbesiedelten, waldreichen Gegenden und der kurvenreichen, langen Auf- und Abstiege sowie der geschwungenen Hochflächenstrecken wird die Schwäbische Alb von Motorradfahrern für Touren aller Ansprüche genutzt. Kultur miniatur|links|Sägemühle an der [[Lauchert bei Hörschwag]] miniatur|Blick auf das [[Zollernschloss Balingen|Zollernschloss in Balingen]] Die Schwäbische Alb bietet auch in kultureller Hinsicht vieles, es gibt zahlreiche Burgen und Burgruinen und sehenswerte Klöster. Viele Dörfer besitzen interessante Heimatmuseen. Wichtige Industrien waren zum Beispiel Trikotagen und Feinmechanik bei Albstadt und Leinenweberei im Raum Laichingen. Von der Schwäbischen Alb stammen bedeutende archäologische Funde. Zu nennen sind insbesondere die ältesten figürlichen Darstellungen der Menschheit, kleine Schnitzereien aus Mammutelfenbein. Sie stammen aus dem Lonetal (Vogelherdhöhle) und dem Achtal/Blautal (Geißenklösterle, Hohler Fels) bei Ulm. Sie sind ungefähr 30.000 bis 35.000 Jahre alt. Die Funde sind im Urgeschichtlichen Museum in Blaubeuren, dem Ulmer Museum und im Museum Schloss Hohentübingen sowie im Landesmuseum Württemberg in Stuttgart zu sehen. Siehe auch: Liste der Museen der Schwäbischen Alb, Liste von Burgen und Schlössern in Baden-Württemberg, Liste der Museen in Baden-Württemberg, Liste deutscher Museen nach Themen Einzelnachweise Literatur Sortiert nach Erscheinungsjahr. ;Monographien: * Casimir Bumiller: Geschichte der Schwäbischen Alb, Gernsbach 2008, ISBN 3-938047-41-0. * Roland Deigendesch u. a.: Kleine Geschichte der Schwäbischen Alb, Leinfelden-Echterdingen 2008, ISBN 978-3-87181-724-3. * Klaus Graf: Sagen der Schwäbischen Alb, Leinfelden-Echterdingen 2008, ISBN 978-3-87181-031-2. * Sobo Swobodnik: Dem Himmel ganz nah. Reportagen von der Schwäbischen Alb, Tübingen 2008, ISBN 978-3-940086-23-5. * Wolfgang Alber u. a. (Hrsg.): Albgeschichten, Tübingen 2008, ISBN 978-3-940086-13-6. * Ernst W. Bauer: Zauber der Schwäbischen Alb, Tübingen 2008, ISBN 978-3-87407-789-7. * Thomas Pfündel u. a.: Die Pflanzenwelt der Schwäbischen Alb, Stuttgart 2005, ISBN 3-8062-1956-7. * Ernst W. Bauer: Das große Buch der Schwäbischen Alb, Stuttgart 2004 (3. Aufl.), ISBN 3-8062-1869-2. ;Bildbände: * Thomas Vogel u. a.: Erlebnis Schwäbische Alb, Stuttgart 2006, ISBN 3-8062-1890-0. * Manfred Grohe u. a.: Flug über Donau und Schwäbische Alb, Tübingen 2006 (2. Aufl.), ISBN 3-87407-670-9. * Ernst W. Bauer u. a.: Hinter der blauen Mauer, Stuttgart 2005 (2. Aufl.), ISBN 978-3-8062-1972-2. Weblinks * * Übersichtskarte der Schwäbischen Alb (Flash-Animation) * Schwäbische Alb – eine Sammlung von geologischen Sehenswürdigkeiten * Geopark Schwäbische Alb – Infos über den Geopark Schwäbische Alb * Biosphärengebiet Schwäbische Alb – Infos zum Biosphärengebiet Schwäbische Alb * Mittlere Schwäbische Alb – Informationen über die mittlere Schwäbische Alb * Landeskunde Baden-Württemberg: Die Schwäbische Alb – Ausarbeitung über die Schwäbische Alb * [http://www.reutlingen.de/ceasy/modules/cms/main.php5?cPageId=2428&view=publish&item=article&id=456 Alb hoch drei. Die Schwäbische Alb in drei Reutlinger Museen]; Sonderausstellung unter Federführung des Reutlinger Heimatmuseums vom 21. Mai bis 22. Oktober 2006 Kategorie:Schwäbische Alb Kategorie:Gebirge in Deutschland Kategorie:Gebirge in Europa Kategorie:Klettergebiet (Deutschland) Kategorie:Geologie des Südwestdeutschen Schichtstufenlands Kategorie:Region in Baden-Württemberg Kategorie:Region in Bayern af:Swabiese Alb als:Schwäbische Alb bg:Швабска Юра cs:Švábská Alba da:Schwäbische Alb en:Swabian Alps es:Jura de Suabia eu:Suabiako Jura fi:Schwabenin Jura fr:Jura souabe hr:Švapska Jura lt:Švabijos Alpės nl:Schwäbische Alb nn:Schwabisk Alb no:Schwäbische Alb os:Швабийы Альб pl:Jura Szwabska pnb:سوابی پعاڑ ro:Schwäbische Alb ru:Швабский Альб simple:Swabian Alb sv:Schwäbische Alb tr:Svabya Alpleri uk:Швабський Альб